A Gravitation Christmas Carol
by Em-chan Writes
Summary: Here is my little version of a Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol with a Gravitation spin. Please and check it out.
1. The Warning

A/N: Hi! This is my Gravitation Christmas special that I am putting all my stories on hold for. I promise that I will get back to my stories as soon as I am done. I am hoping to have this done at least by New Years. I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

* * *

**The Warning**

It was a cold yet joyous Christmas Eve. The beautiful, white, fluffy snow was gentle falling from the sky, promising that tomorrow will be a white Christmas. Children were playing outside, adults were merry, everyone was gleeful on this day. Even people at NG Productions were celebrating the day. Everyone there was decorating the whole building in order to get ready for the Christmas Eve Party that Tohma Seguchi was throwing in order to celebrate the holidays. The whole world was happy.

Everyone except one certain blond novelist.

Yuki hated Christmas. He hated it ever since he could remember. The whole joy and peace through out the world seemed so fake. He despised the holidays ever since he could remember.

Yuki stormed through NG Productions up to Tohma's office. The last thing he wanted was to be around the Christmas happy people that were decorating down stairs. He wanted to get in and out as fast as possible. He wanted nothing to do with the holidays.

He went in to Tohma's office with no sign of warning.

"What the hell did you want!?" Yuki yelled at a surprised Tohma. who was decorating his room.

"Eiri-san, so glad that you could make it. Why are you more grouchier then usual?" Tohma asked hanging up the tinsel.

"I have no time for your questions! Just tell me what you want." Yuki said getting a little impatient.

"I just wanted to know if you were coming to my party later." Tohma cheered.

"NO! Now stop asking me and wasting me time by bring me here for such nonsense!" Yuki screamed extremely pissed. He doesn't know how many times he had said that he hated the holidays to Tohma, but you think after about ten years he would get the point!

"But Eiri-"

"NO! And because that you are going to ask again, NO! Now I am sick and tired of being treated like this. If you excuse me I got work to do. Maybe you don't work on the stupid holidays, but I do!" Yuki stormed out of Tohma's office.

Yuki was super pissed off. He hates it when people tried to force 'holiday cheer' on him. Blind with rage Yuki didn't see that he had bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going." Yuki seethed.

"Sorry" said a familiar voice. Yuki looked down to see Shuichi laying down on the ground. Shuichi was wearing a slinky Santa outfit. A red velvet vest that did a bad job at hiding his tight white shirt, short red shorts that hugged his curve nicely, and black boots that laced up to the knee.

Not wanting to see Shuichi's face, or outfit, any longer, Yuki ran out of the building into his car leaving a stunned Shuichi laying on the ground.

Yuki got into his car feeling his heart race. It has been three years since he and Shuichi broken up. In fact, it was on Christmas Eve when the had decided to call it quits. He still remembered the day clearly. He remembered yelling at his young lover and Shuichi shouting back. He also remember Shuichi packing his bags and leaving him.

But that wasn't why he hated the holiday. He hated Christmas since he could remember. Shuichi just try to change something that couldn't be done. Yuki, the next day, felt a little bad about what happened that day, and, even though he won't admit it, he missed Shuichi very much.

Yuki shook his head of those thought. Now was not the time to be opening up old wounds. He had to get home and write his novel. Shuichi was the past. And if there was anything that Yuki had learned growing up, was that you could not change the past.

Finally reaching his apartment building, Yuki slammed his car door and went to his condo. Stripping himself of his wet clothes, Yuki then enter his study to write the rest of his story.

3 hours later...

Nothing. Three hours, and nothing was accomplished. The curser mock him and it continued to blink on the blank page. His inspiration was gone. He had no muse, and it was just pissing the already moody Yuki.

Frowning and deciding that he had enough of trying, Yuki got ready for bed. He got into his flannel pajamas and placed himself on his comfy mattress.

**_Howl...Whistle...Bang_**

Yuki heard and felt the strong, winter wind crashing open his windows. Reluctantly, Yuki got up to close the window, only to have the wind grew stronger, throwing ice and dust into his face.

_"Eiri"_ Yuki heard.

"What the hell!?" He yelled. Was there someone trying to break in?

_"Eiri"_

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Yuki commanded.

One big gust of wind broke through the winds. Leaves, snow, branches swirled into Yuki's room. It formed a tornado in the middle of his room, smashing and messing up everything. When the tornado died down he saw someone he thought he would never see again.

_"Long time no see Eiri_"

"You...How can this be? It can't be real! You're dead!" Eiri started to shake and panic.

_"I am dead. Remember? You are the one who killed me. Don't tell me you forgot Yuki_."

"This is just a dream! Just a nightmare! You are not real!" Eiri started to shiver and hold himself. "I killed you. So you can't be here. Yuki Kitazawa is dead."

_"I told you I am not real. I am a spirit, and I came to warn you Eiri."_

"Warn me about what?" Eiri asked still frighten. This could not be real and happening. Yuki Kitazawa is dead. There is no way he could be here in his bedroom.

_"Because of your mood and lack do holiday cheer, you will be visit by three spirits. The spirit of Christmas Past, the spirit of Christmas Present, and the spirit of Christmas Yet to Come."_

"Do you think I would believe that? This is all just a dream. No spirit is coming to get me. This is just a nightmare." he said trying to convince himself. But no matter how much he tried, it just seemed to real.

_"This is in no way a dream. The spirits will come, and you will learn your lesson" _

And with that Yuki Kitazawa vanished from sight, leaving Yuki stunned and his room a rotting mess.

**Did that just happened? **Yuki thought to himself. **No it couldn't have happened. I'm just dreaming inside my bed. All I have to do is pinch myself...**

* * *

" OWW!"

"Hufff...pant..huff" Yuki breathed deeply, shooting up from his bed. He looked around his room to see everything in place.

"It was just a dream. An awful dream" he said to himself.

As he tried to shifted and retuen to his sleep, Yuki felt a heavy weight on his leg. He looked up to see a smiling face staring up at him.

"Sorry Eiri-san, but it wasn't a dream."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Did you like it? Sorry if there was any mistakes. It's late and I am tired.

Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please though. Bye!


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

A/N: Hello everyone and welcomed to chapter two of my story! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and commented on the story. It means so much! In this chapter remember when I say Tohma I'm referring to someone else! You'll see what I mean.

_Word like this means something is taking place in the past_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

* * *

"Sorry Eiri-san, but it wasn't a dream." 

"Tohma! What the hell!? Get out of here! You nearly scared me half to death!" Yuki shouted. He did not need Tohma here right now. And after the dream he just had, all he wanted to do was smoke a cigarette, and not bother with Tohma.

"How rude!" Tohma pouted. "Besides my name isn't Tohma. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. I only look like Tohma." he smiled.

"What kinda fool do you take me for!? Get the hell out!" he demanded. This all just had to be a particle joke. This can't be real. There is no such thing as spirits and ghost.

"Yes there is! First trying to kick me out and now saying that I don't exist, how mean could you be. But don't worry I'll just fix that! Don't worry I'll whip you into shape!" Tohma sounded excited.

"How did you know that I-"

"Simply. I can read your mind" he said cheerfully.

"This can't be happening. There is no way that this is real; there is no way that you are real!" Yuki started to panic.

**This is just a dream. I know all I have to do is pinch myself and it'll be over… **

"OUCH!" Yuki looked around his room to see he was the only one there. He got up and looked in the closet, and then under the bed, he searches behind everything. When he was sure that he was alone, Yuki calmed down. "Whew"

"Just kidding!" Tohma popped out of no where, scaring Yuki and making him tumble on the floor.

"This can't be real." He whispered to himself, trying to calm down. He was just a little too afraid that this all was real. He got up from the clothes and went back into his bed whispering it over and over again 'this can't be real' like a mantra.

"Do you honestly think that by saying that, everything will go away?" Tohma said trying to reason.

"Don't you get all reasony with me! If you were in my position, do honestly believe that a ghost would be standing in front of you?" Yuki said annoyed.

"Well, it does seem a little far fetch." Tohma put his hand on his chin.

"A little." he sarcastically.

"Now, that all of that is out of the way, let's get the show on the road!" Tohma strike a pose.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Yuki shouted.

"You'll see!" Tohma then grabbed Yuki's arm." Now hold on tight! You may feel just a little bit wheezy!"

"What are you talking a-" suddenly the room disappeared from sight. Before Yuki could ask what was happening, he and Tohma were going at light speed over this foreign yet familiar place. That when Yuki just realized that he was flying in the air.

"WHAT"S GOING ON!?" Yuki shouted grabbing on closer to Tohma.

"We're flying!" Tohma said moving from Yuki's grasp and started doing somersaults in the air.

"Get back over here! I don't wanna die from this fall! Get me back on the ground!" Yuki yelled. He was starting to feel a little sick and dizzy. Looking down towards the ground Yuki started to freak out even more.

"Oh fine you big baby" Tohma huffed and snapped his fingers. Yuki was then falling 60 miles per minute towards the ground.

"I changed my mind! I changed my mind!" He shouted. Yuki kept on falling faster and faster towards the ground. He felt as if his whole life was about to flash before him. He was only a few feet from the ground "This is the end for me!" He closed his eyes and waited for impact. But when it never came, he opened them again. He then saw he was about 6 inches from the ground.

"Hahahahahah...That was so funny!" Tohma laughed. "You should have seen your face and how funny it was!"

"That wasn't funny! I could have died!" Yuki freaked putting his feet on the ground.

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry" Tohma said whipping tears from his eye.

Yuki rolled his and started to look at where they were. This defiantly thought he wasn't in Tokyo anymore.

"Where am I?" Yuki said looking around. When suddenly it hit him. "Why are we in Kyoto?"

"To re-visit your Christmas past. We're going to see what your childhood was like and see what happened for you to lose your Christmas cheer." Tohma said suddenly getting serious.

"Look I rather not. Whether it was Christmas or not, this place never held good memories." Yuki said.

Tohma looked onto to Yuki with sympathy. He could only imagine what Yuki had gone through.

"Hey Eiri-san, does that 6 year-old boy look familiar?" Tohma said pointing at a little blond boy in the park.

Yuki almost passed out when he saw himself, as a little boy, playing by himself in the snow. He was definitely different from the Eiri he was now. He was still so happy and full of innocence. Had no idea about the pain of the outside world held for him. All he cared about was playing in the snow.

Yuki then saw two older boys come up to him. He then remembers what had happened that day at this time. He went over to make sure those boys didn't come over. He didn't want to hurt them, just give them a little scare. But when Yuki went over to them, they passed through him.

"What's going on? Did you really kill me in that fall?" Yuki said angry.

"No. Yuki you're nothing but a spirit. We can't mess with the past. It could be dangerous to the future. No matter how much you want to interfere, all we can do is watch." Tohma said putting his hand on Yuki's shoulder to comfort him.

Yuki looked stared out at what was playing before him as the memory came back...

_"Hey look! It's the freak!" One of the kids shouted as they threw a snowball at six year-old Eiri._

_"I'm not a freak!" Eiri defended. As he went to finish his snowman, trying to ignore the two boys. Then he felt another ball of icy cold snow pierce him. "Stop that! I'm not bothering you!" Eiri got back to his snowman._

_"You stupid freak! Don't tell me what to do!" the two boys started to laugh, but when they saw that Eiri was trying to ignore them, they went over and kick the snowman Eiri had been working on for 45 minutes. _

_"Hey! That's not nice! I work hard on that!" Eiri started to get teary._

_"Aww...we made the little freak cry! Stupid baby!" They started to pinch his cheeks._

_"Stop! I'm not crying" but the hard pinching from the older boys just made it harder to hide the tears. "Stop! Please stop!" _

**_Punch..._**

_"You little freak! I'll kill you!" one of the boys shouted and touched the bruise on his cheek, given to him by the quivering little boy in front of him._

_"No! I'm sorry!" Eiri started to apologize when..._

**_Punch..._**

_"Let's get him" both of the boys shouted. They boys then started to punch and kick the little defenseless boy._

**_Kick..._**

**_Punch, punch, punch..._**

**_Kick, kick..._**

_"Please...ugh...I'm sorry!" Eiri started to cry. This hurt. It hurt so much. Wasn't it enough that he was called a freak? Did they have to do this too?_

_"What's going on?" of foreign voiced called._

_"Let's go before we're caught!" Eiri heard one of the boys shouted._

_When Eiri heard that the footsteps were gone, he slowly tried to get up. _

_"It's okay kid. I'll help you up." he help the beaten boy up. "They really did on number on you? Where do you live? I'll take you home." said the stranger..._

"Are you okay?" Tohma asked with pity in his eyes for the poor boy.

"I'm fine. This was so long ago. It barely even scars me. I even forgot about it." Yuki said trying to sound strong, but inside it hurt. He could feel each kick and punch as he watches.

"Okay." Tohma knew he was lying, but just left it alone. "Should we follow?"

Yuki just nodded.

"Let's go." Tohma and Yuki followed the broken boy and the stranger to the old Buddhist Temple he used to live in. When they finally got there, Yuki felt even worse then earlier. His father wasn't exactly happy to find him in the condition he was found.

**_Ding dong_**

**_Ding dong_**

_"Hold it right there. I'm coming." Eiri winced as he heard the drunken father. It was a tradition he always did during Christmas, thus the reason Eiri was in the park playing and not at home. Eiri's mother dies on Christmas Eve three years ago. So every Christmas and Christmas Eve, Eiri's father got real drunk. And because of it, Eiri had to suffer. _

_  
"What do you want?" his father asked. Then he saw his batter son right in front of him. "What the hell did you do boy?" _

_"Nothing I swear! I was just trying to make a snowman, when these two boys came-" _

_"Shut it! You cause everyone nothing but trouble! Get inside!" he took Eiri and pulled him inside the house. "Sorry my son has cause you trouble. We just don't know what to do with him." _

_"That's quite alright. It was no trouble." The stranger smiled. _

_"You're a nice boy. What is your name?" _

_"Tohma Seguchi…" Uesugi-san smiled and shut the door. _

_He then dragged his boy into the house._

_"You stupid boy! You are a shame on this family! Your poor mother! She is lucky she is dead so she didn't have to see a disappointment you turned out to be!" _

_"But I-"_

**_Smack..._**

_Eiri shaked as he sat under the enraged father with a burning red cheek._

_"Don't say another word! Go to your room! I can't stand to look at you!" Eiri nodded and made his way onto his room._

_"I'm sorry I'm a disappointment." he whispered._

"What a shame. I get my ass kick, slapped, and now I have Tohma up my ass. That really was the worst Christmas ever." Yuki said as he lit his cigarette.

"Well, wasn't there a worse Christmas then that?"

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked confused.

"Hold on tight!" he took a hold of Yuki. Suddenly everything disappeared from sight once again. "Ready to fly!?"

"Can't we just take an airpla-"before he could finish, he was flying up in the air. **God, I can't stand this. What right does he have to do this? **

"None of your business." Tohma said looking over.

"Stop reading my mind!"

"No" he said simply. "So look down Eiri. Does this place look familiar?"

Yuki looked down and went wide eyed.

"What are we doing in New York?"

"To visit someone who just lost someone they cared about." They flew down and went to the apartment building where Yuki used to live.

When they got there they saw a sixteen year-old Eiri in a curled up ball on his bed.

"I don't wanna be here no more. Let's go." Yuki headed for the door.

"No. You remember, don't you, Eiri? Christmas was only 3 days after you killed your sensei." Tohma reminded him.

"Shut up!"

"You were so hurt. All you did was think of your sensei. You cried the whole time. Just like one of your novels. You killed the man you loved. It hurt you so bad. You thought you were a bad person. You hurt a man you cared for deeply and then all you want to do is punish yourself. You remember..."

_"Sensei...why? Why did you do that?" Eiri started to cry."Why sensei? I cared for you and you betrayed me!" he screamed."Hahaha...I should been the one. I should have been the one who should have died. I'm the one who doesn't belong in this world._

_Eiri started to pick up his blade and held it towards his wrist. The shiny cold metal touch his skin..._

_"I should be the one who died." he held it closer as his hand began to hold the handle tightly. "I should be the one who..."_

_He dropped the blade on the floor._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't! I'm too much of a coward to die." Eiri got in a feeble position and started to cry again._

"Stop it! Just take me somewhere else. Please." Yuki whispered.

"As you wish." Tohma snapped his fingers again. The surrounding disappeared once again.

This time Yuki was in his apartment.

"What? You ran out of bad memories?" he asked.

"Not quite. Look in the kitchen." Yuki looked at him confused.

However he just obliged and went into the kitchen. He look in and saw something he didn't think he ever see again...Shuichi in his apartment. He was singing and swaying his hips as he hummed.

"Shuichi..." he continued to stare.

_"Yay! I finally did it! I'm sure Yuki will be proud. I made cookies for him without burning the house down." Shuichi giddily said. "These will go great with the present I got him!" Shuichi started to put the cookies on a plate to get them ready for Yuki. _

_With the cookies in hand, Shuichi began for Yuki's study as he hummed "Jingle Bell Rock"_

_"Yuki" he knocked lightly and looked in the room to see a hard working Yuki at his desk. "Yuki, can I come in?" Shuichi asked._

_"Get out" Yuki continued to type._

_"But I brought you some cookies." Shuichi held up the cookies to show him._

_"Don't want them. If you made them they probably taste bad anyway"_

_"That's mean! They don't taste bad. Won't you try them?" Shuichi walked over to Yuki and held out a cookie for him to eat._

_"I said I don't want it! Get out I have a deadline, I don't need your annoying ass here! In fact why don't you go over to Hiro's and stay there forever!" Yuki snapped._

_"You don't mean that do you Yuki?" Shuichi cried. He knew that Yuki was under a lot of stress. He has been moody all week; this was the 7th time this week Shuichi has been kick out. That's why he made these cookies for him. To cheer him up. He knew Yuki was just under a lot of pressure, but it still hurt._

_"Yes I do! You have been a nuisance since you came into my life. Sometimes I just ask myself what the hell did I ever do to deserve you and the bull shit you put me through!" Yuki added insult to injury._

_"Well what did I ever do to deserve this! All I wanted was to make you happy! I wanted to cheer you up! Get into the Christmas spirit and give you a gift! You know what I don't deserve this!" Shuichi left Yuki's study and headed for Yuki's room._

_"Where the hell are you going! You can't leave in the middle of an argument!" Yuki rushed after him. When he walked in the room he saw Shuichi packing his things in a suitcase. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_"What does it look like? I'm doing what you always wanted! I'm leaving!"_

_"Yeah, yeah...Just don't hit yourself with the door as you leave."_

**_Smack..._**

_Yuki touched his red hot cheek and looked down at his angry, crying lover._

_"Fuck you! All I wanted was to make you happy! To love you! But all you ever do was push me away! Well don't worry. You don't have to waste your energy anymore... I'M GONE! Shuichi grabbed his stuff and left Yuki staring at the empty space where Shuichi stood and smacked him._

_Yuki didn't know what to say. This is what he wanted. It was quiet. Besides he would be back tomorrow, apologizing, then after that they would just have some make-up sex and everything will be okay._

_Yuki looked down at the cookies and present that Shuichi left behind. He took a cookie and bit into it. Surprisingly it was good. He would just have to tell the brat that when he got back. Yuki then pick up the present he left. He opened the Kumagoru wrapping paper saw a little black velvet box. There was a platinum ring. Inside it read 'I love you Eiri Yuki'. Yuki smiled as he puts the ring on. _

_"Stupid baka" he'll just have to say thank you when he came back._

"But he didn't come back, did he Eiri-san?" Tohma asked.

"Was I always so cruel to him?" Yuki said.

"There were worse times then that. I guess it got to the point where it was just too much." Tohma shrugged.

"I'm such a bastard." he whispered. Tohma took his arm as the room faded again.

Yuki looked at his surrounding to see he was back in his bedroom.

"Get some sleep. The next spirit should be here soon." Tohma faded away

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. It took me such a long time to type. Next chapter is the Ghost of Christmas Present. If you want me to write it, review! Bye! 


	3. Ghost Of Christmas Present

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter three! Thanks to all those that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Now to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

* * *

"Get some rest. The next spirit should be here soon." Tohma then faded. 

Yuki just laid up in bed, thinking about everything he just saw.

**My life is definitely messed up. Shuichi deserves better. It was the smartest thing he ever do to leave. I don't deserve him.**

"That's not true! You're a good person Yuki! Nobody can really blame you. It's not your fault you're a bastard!" he heard a familiar voice.

"Great, more damn ghost to make me fell like scum" Yuki said sarcastically. He got up from the bed to look at his intruder and went wide eyed.

"That's not true! I'm here to make you happy! To make you feel better. Not just for the Christmas season but for the rest of your life." The spirit jump on Yuki. "Please believe me Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Shuichi!?" Yuki kick him off.

"Nay! Not Shuichi! The Ghost of Christmas Present!" he corrected.

"Right. Let me save you the trouble. I learned the errors of my ways. Just because I'm unhappy doesn't mean I can take it out on others. Now leave." Yuki went under his covers.

"So you're kicking me out. Just like before. All I want to do is help you." Yuki pulled out of his covers and stared at the Shuichi look alike. He even had the same look Shuichi had every time he kicked him out. It made Yuki feel so guilty. So hurt. The pain he put on someone as innocent as Shuichi's face.

"I'm not Shuichi. So you can stop looking so hurt. What happened between you two is the past. Right now, we are going to visit the present."

"If it's the past, then how come it fells just like yesterday?" Yuki looked up with pain in his eyes. "Why are you guys coming here? Just leave me alone! I don't wanna revisit my past, I spent so many years trying to forget it and you guys come here to reopen the wounds." Yuki held himself. "I just want it to go away." he whispered.

"That's what I'm here for. I want to make all the pain go away. But in order to get rid of those fears, we must face them. This is for your own good Yuki." Shuichi brought Yuki's hand into his own and held him. "I won't hurt you. I promise." he whispered.

**That's exactly what Shuichi said. He also said he wouldn't leave. But I guess I forced him to break his promise.**

Shuichi heard what Yuki was saying but decided to let it go.

"Let's go." Shuichi held on to Yuki tighter. They walked over to the window and Shuichi let go of Yuki. "We're flying over. You think you can do it?" Shuichi smirked.

"What!? Look I don't fly. Let's take my car or something." Yuki said backing away from the window.

"You are such a baby" Shuichi snapped his fingers. Soon Yuki was floating. But before he could argue he was forced out the window. "Now be a good boy and you won't have to fall towards your death."

"The Shuichi I knew was afraid of me." Yuki growled.

"But I'm not Shuichi."

"Smart ass" The truth is, even though he wasn't Shuichi, Yuki liked having him near. Even if he complained he liked the little baka around.

"Then why didn't you chase after him?" Shuichi asked.

"What do you mean? And why are you reading my mind? Haven't any of you ghost ever heard of privacy?"

"Chill out. I was only curious. And what I mean is if he meant so much to you, why didn't you chase after him?"

"Why should I? He left me." Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"That's where your problem lies. You never made any effort in your relationship with Shuichi-kun. Never gave him a little hint to showed that you cared. No wonder he left your ass." Shuichi continued forward flying.

"Isn't him living with me enough?"

"For a romance novelist, you have no clue about romance itself." Shuichi sighed. He then flew towards the ground with Yuki flying behind him. When they landed on the ground, Yuki started to get even more annoyed with the spirit.

"Look I don't wanna be here. I told Tohma I wasn't coming to NG for this stinking party!"

"Shut up!" Shuichi started to get angry. Lightening started to strike everywhere. "Will you be quiet all ready and just cooperate!?"

"Don't get that tone with me! I was the one who was force to come here against his own will! If anyone should make lightening appear it's me!" Yuki snapped back.

"Well it that attitude that got you here in the first place. So if you want to get this done and over with, shut up and let's go into the building." Yuki growled and followed the ghost Shuichi inside the building.

As they entered they saw people partying and smiling. The were laughing and just having a plan old good time. The decorations were beautifully hung and the lights where shining.

"So cool!!" Shuichi yelled as he went into the room. He started to dance to the music and swaying his hips. "I love this song! Yuki let's dance!"

"No. Let's just get this over with."

"Party pooper." he pouted. "Okay. I guess you're right. How about we start with Shuichi-kun. Don't you wanna see how he is doing this Christmas?" Yuki didn't know what to say. He wanted to know how Shuichi was, but he didn't want to see his face. After the fight, and seeing it was all his fault, it just felt to painful.

In the end Yuki just nodded his head yes.

"Okey dokey! He is over there. Talking to that good looking guy" the spirit pointed out Yuki felt a pang of jealously as he watched someone hit on Shuichi. Shuichi didn't belong to him anymore, but it still hurt. He just continued to watch with remorse...

_"So if you aren't busy this New Year's how about a date?" the man asked. He was about as tall as Yuki and had black eyes the could make anyone melt. His hair was cut short and he a black suit on._

_"Not that I'm not flattered but I-"_

_"Don't tell me you are still thinking of that Yuki chump? Shuichi it's been three years now. I have always adored you ever since I met you last year at the concert. Everything about you is so wonderful. I really want to be with you. Can you please give me a chance?" He took Shuichi chin into his hand and look him in the eye. "Please?" _

_"Umm...sure. Why not? You are right. Maybe I should move on." Shuichi said trying to hold in the sadness in his voice. He was K's assistant manger, his name was Minami Kurosaki. K brought him in to help out with Bad Luck. He treated Shuichi in every way Shuichi wished that Yuki would. He should be happy that someone like him is interested. But some how, he wasn't_

_"Really!? Great! I'll see you then!" He went over to the snack table. Shuichi sighed. _

_"You look glum for someone who just got himself a date with someone." Shuichi looked up to see Hiro smiling at him with punch in his hands. He handed it to Shuichi and said :"What is the matter?"_

_"I know I should be happy, but I can't forget about Yuki. It seems like he forgot about me though. He bumped into me today and didn't even give a second glance."_

_"Shu-"_

_"I still remember that night so clearly. I wasn't about to go back there, I wanted him to come get me. I wanted him to show me that he cared a little bit about me. At least enough to come get me. But he didn't." Shuichi tried his hardest to hide the tears. "Minami is so nice and treats me well, but for some reason I just can't be happy. Maybe Yuki is right, I'm just some kind of masochist punk." Shuichi forced a smile. _

_"Shuichi it's okay. Maybe this is good for you. It's been three years. You have been so miserable every Christmas. I don't wanna see you like that again. I still remember you that night in the hotel room. You were crying so much. I can't stand to see you like that .I wanted nothing more than to get Yuki and show him the damage he caused.You deserve someone that treats you right." Hiro put a comforting hand on Shuichi's shoulder._

_"Thanks Hiro."_

"So sad! Poor Shuichi!" the ghost wiped away the tears. Yuki didn't say anything. He just stared. He knew he hurt Shuichi, but he didn't see exactly how much damage he did. He felt like the lowest thing in the Earth. He deserved never to be happy again. Shuichi deserved better. But he still couldn't help but be curious about whom this man was asking out Shuichi was.

"Who is that guy?"

"Who?" Shuichi asked confused.

"That man who was asking out Shuichi." Yuki replied annoyed.

"Oh him. He is K assistant manager. His name in Minami Kurosaki. He had the biggest crush in Shuichi. Of course still not being able to forget you Shuichi has turned him down many times. I guess Shuichi finally gave into his charms." Yuki couldn't help but feel jealous. This guy was good for Shuichi. He'll take care of Shuichi and make sure he'll never cry. But Yuki was just so angry that he was interested in Shuichi.

"Jealous are we?" Shuichi smirked.

"No way! Why would I be jealous? He is better for Shuichi." Yuki whispered that last part.

"He might be better for him, but you are angry that he is."

"Whatever. Can I go home now?"

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes."

"Then no!" Shuichi smirked. He started to run with Yuki following him screaming how he is going to ring his neck once he gets a hand on him.

"Get back here!" Yuki finally caught him. "Now let's leave."

"Don't you want to see Tohma's Christmas?"

"NO! I don't care about him!"

"You say that but you don't mean it" Shuichi smiled.

Yuki just growled. He hated it when people say that. But he just reluctantly let go of Shuichi's hand and walked to Tohma's office. He waked through the wall and when he entered he saw Tohma and Mika talking.

"There's nothing wrong here. Can I go?"

"No. Just listen to their conversation. You may think that they are just trying to make your life a living hell, but they cared for you. When you are sad, they are."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just listen."

Yuki took his advice and listen to Tohma and Mika...

_"You shouldn't blame yourself Tohma. Eiri has always been like this." Mika said trying to comfort her husband. _

_"I know. But I think I added to Eiri's bad mood." Tohma sighed and he rubbed his temples._

_"It's been like this for as long as I remembered. Ever since mom died. Dad took it hard. Because Eiri was different looking, much to father's dismay, so he took all his frustration out on him. Eiri never had it easy. I guess that's why I always dote on him. I'm trying to make sure he is happy." Mika said tears coming out of her eyes._

_Tohma wiped his wife's eyes and kissed her forehead. _

_"I know hat you mean. But I have worse. I just want him be happy. I love Eiri-san too, I just wish there was a way to make him happy. It's like he wants to bring misery on himself. He blames himself for too much." said sadly._

_"It's okay Tohma." Mika hugged him._

"Such a shame. Trying to make you happy, their Christmas ended in misery. And yet you say that you don't care for them. I feel bad for them."

"It's their own dame fault. They should butt out. I'm a big boy now." Yuki said with hardly no emotion.

"Do you really feel that way Yuki?"

"Yeah."

"You really are a shame." Shuichi turned around and started to leave NG. Yuki hurried up and followed him outside.

"Where do you think you are going?" Yuki asked out of breath.

"Home. You said you wanted to leave." Shuichi said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Are you angry at me? What did I do?" Yuki snapped.

"That's the problem! You have so many people who care about you and yet you show them no love! I pity them because they put up with you!" Shuichi shouted.

"I never asked them to put up with me!"

"Do you ever think about why they did!? I bet you didn't! They do it because they love you! They may get on your nerves but your no peach yourself! Constantly putting up with your smart ass attitude and bull shit I wonder why they didn't give up! Cause it's certain you gave up on yourself!"

Yuki felt something stab him.

"Let's just go home."

"Fine." Yuki grabbed a hold of the spirit. In about a minute later, Yuki was in his bedroom.

"See you later Yuki. I suggest you get a little rest. The next ghost isn't; a merciful one." Shuichi warned and faded away just as Tohma did.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review and tell me! Bye! 


	4. Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

A/N: LA LI HO!! What's up? Sorry I took so long to update! I hope you all enjoy this final chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed! It means so much. I'll now start on my other stories. Starting first with College Years. I didn't update that one in a long time. I gotta get started on that one. I'll do Love or Money soon and also the sequel to Unexpected Reunion. Okay let's get started.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. I wish it was though.

* * *

**_You really are a shame_**

Shuichi's, or the spirit that look like Shuichi, words were still ringing in his ears. Was it his fault everyone put their noses in his business? He told them to go away, was it his fault if they stayed?

**Boom...clack...bang!!**

"What the hell?" Yuki got up to see what was making all that noise. The windows then burst opened. "Shoot! Not another one." Yuki said as the powerful wind pushed him back. A bold figure appeared in Yuki's room. It was the exact height as Yuki and wore a cape that looked made it look like the grim reaper. The person's face was hidden within the cloak making his features a mystery. He also help a scythe. (is that how you spell it?)

"Who the hell are you? The next ghost? The Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come?"

The ghost simply nodded his head.

"Are you going to show me the future?"

He nodded again.

"Sigh...Fine let's go." The ghost tapped is scythe and in a instant Yuki was transferred to his room.

He looked around and he was in a graveyard. The graveyard was dreary and fog surrounded it making it hard to see two feet in front of you.

"Why are we here? Are we visiting someone?"

He just simply nodded again. He then lead Yuki to a grave. There was a tomb stone and a six foot whole in the ground.

"Why are we here?" Yuki asked with his back toward the grave.

His eyes widen as he saw the spirit holding up his scythe ready to strike. Yuki quickly went left to dodge it.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" but the ghost just strike again with no mercy.

"Stop!" Yuki went forward and grabbed the scythe trying to get him to stop. But soon the figured strength over powered his and Yuki was being pushed toward the grave. "I said stop!" Yuki try to push harder. He knocked to spirit to the floor. He then walked up to the spirit slowly, taking the scythe from his hands.

"Now let's see who you really are." he slowly reached for the hood. But when he removed the hood, he saw something he never expected.

"What's the matter? Not liking what you're seeing?" the ghost asked.

"But if -"

"If you listened to the others you would know we only looked like people you know." Yuki just back away slowly and dropping the scythe. This couldn't be. How could this be? When he removed his mask, he hadn't expected to see...himself.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

"You haven't learned anything have you? You'll never have. Why let other suffer because of it? After all the things you did to them, why not let relieve them of you? You'll being doing the ones you love a favor. Don't you agree? Now make this easy and stay still" The ghost pick up the weapon Yuki had dropped. He went toward the scared Eiri putting him toward the edge of the whole. He ready his arm for one final blow...

"No! Stop! I'm sorry! You're right! Please I don't want this to be the end! I want to tell Shuichi I'm sorry, and tell Tohma and Mika thank you for putting up with me and being there! Please don't!"

"It's too late for that Eiri!"

"No please" Yuki started to cry. "Please" he got onto his knees. The ghost put down his scythe and lifted Yuki's chin up so golden brown eyes met with golden brown eyes.

"Are you still too much of a coward to die for someone you love?" Yuki's crying ceased as his face held a shock expression.

"I-"

"Think about it Yuki. You said it yourself, Shuichi is better off with someone else, your poor sister and brother can finally have a Christmas where you don't ruin their happiness, and your father won't have to live with you. And you'll have what you always wanted; everyone will leave you alone." the ghost reasoned.

Yuki just looked toward the ground taking in everything that the ghost had just said. He was a coward. Nothing but a worthless coward. He had no right to keep living.

"You're right. It's better if I'm dead. I could care less for my father, but I want Shuichi and everyone else to be happy. If it means them being happy, then go ahead and kill me" Yuki stood up and opened his arms for the Eiri look-alike to strike.

"Wise thing to say" he once again lifted his weapon for a one final blow.

"Be happy" Yuki whispered

**Slash...**

Yuki fell back into the whole, which his grave was waiting for him.

* * *

Yuki tossed and turned in his bed. Cold sweat running down everywhere. He tossed and turned harder, knocking him off the bed. 

**Bang...**

"Oww! What the f&#k!" Yuki rubbed his bottom. He looked around and saw he fell out of his bed. Wait...his bed? Didn't he just died? Was it all a dream? No it couldn't have been. It was all just so real.

Yuki got up from the floor and took a look around the whole house. He made sure to get every part. Tohma already tricked him once, he didn't need that scare again.

"Hello! Spirits! Come out, come out where ever you are! Don't hide damn it!" Yuki yelled through the house.

After he looked every where in the house he went to the bathroom. He soak his face in the sink and then looked up in the mirror. But when he looked in the mirror, he saw something he didn't want to.

"Hey Eiri." his reflection said.

"You! What happened! I thought you killed me."

"That last little speech you gave saved you. You were willing to give your life up to make your family and friends happy, now I'm giving you a second chance. So take it and don't waste it."

"I won't. Thanks. All of you." the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come smiled and faded.

Yuki looked at his watched. "I still have some time before Christmas." he rushed to his room, got out of his pajama's, put on some clothes and rushed out of his house.

* * *

"Okay everyone! We have a 20 minutes before Christmas." Mika shouted. "Get ready." 

"Hey Mika!" Shuichi shouted trying to get through the crowed.

"Hey Shuichi. Having fun?" she smiled.

"Yeah! This is one of the best parties you ever threw."

"Thank you" she said.

Everyone was in a cheerful mood. They were getting drunk and enjoying every moment of it. Music was playing and Ryuichi was singing karaoke.

"Mika! Mika!" Tohma shouted.

"What is it Tohma?" she asked confused.

"You won't believe who is here." Tohma smiled.

"Who?" Shuichi and Mika asked.

"Eiri"

They both stood there shocked. Eiri was here? In this building? At a Christmas party? They didn't believe him. There's no way Eiri would be here.

"Excuse me." that voice was familiar, they thought.

They turned around to see Ryuichi no longer singing on stage, but Eiri up there. And he looked some how different then he usually is.

"Most of you know me. I'm Yuki Eiri. I have an announcement to make: I'm sorry" Everyone, including Shuichi, Tohma, and Mika, faces went shock and confused.

"Now, I know you are all wondering what for? and I'm going to tell you right now. Ever since I was young, I hated this day. I wanted it to go away, but then there were people who tried to force it on me. At first I just thought they were trying to interfere in things that weren't their business, and so I got annoyed and took my anger out on them. I had no right. I'm sorry. I truly am."

**What the hell is going on!? **was what was going through everyone who knew Yuki was thinking. This wasn't the Yuki they knew. The Yuki they knew was grouchy and mean and a all around bastard.

"Okay now that is over, let's celebrate!" Yuki shouted and jump off the stage to one of the people he was talking about...Shuichi.

Yuki saw that Shuichi was still stunned at Yuki's little speech. It was enough for Yuki to apologize but to do it in public? this was just nuts. Talk about a Christmas miracle.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked as the novelist now stood in front of him.

"Yes?"

"What is going on here?"

"I'm just doing the things I should have done sooner." Yuki stroke Shuichi's soft cheek with his hand. Shuichi' skin had still felt so soft and warm to Yuki.

"What are you talking about?" Shuichi was still confused.

"Shuichi I'm sorry. I know I should had ran after you that day. I've been hitting myself thinking of how much of an idiot I have been not only to you but everyone else. Please Shuichi forgive me." Yuki looked towards the ground.

"I've waited three years for you to say that, and now you decided to come here acting all sweet and expect me to forgive you so easily!"

"I know I'm and idiot bastard. But Shuichi I love you." he said with sincerity. He felt like the lowest person in the Earth. He was about to walk away but then he felt a warm embrace.

"I love you too! You baka, of course I forgive you. I just want us to be together again." Shuichi cried into his jacket. Yuki just returned the hug. He held on tight, never wanting to let go now that he had Shuichi back.

Unfortunately their intimate moment was interrupted by Tohma and Mika.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked, but not so much as mean as it usually is.

"What have you done with my brother!" Mika screamed sarcastically.

"I am Eiri"

"No you are not! The Eiri I know is a bastard that doesn't know the meaning of sorry."

"Now he does. Look, I know I was a bastard before, but I'm sorry. I'm not promising that I'm not going to yell again, but at least I know a little better. You were only trying to make me happy. So I'm sorry. To both of you."

Mika then ran to fell her brother's forehead. "Are you sick!?"

"Will you stop!" he yelled.

"Fine. It's nice to have the good Eiri back. Don't you agree Tohma?"

"Yes I have to say I do." Tohma smiled.

Yuki just took it as a compliment and help Shuichi tighter.

"Hey everyone! We only got 1 minute till Christmas!" someone shouted.

"Okay everyone ready?" Tohma

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Everyone shouted. Party streamers were and balloons were released.

"Merry Christmas, Shuichi." Yuki whispered in Shuichi's ears.

"Merry Christmas, Yuki"

* * *

A/N: A little out of character, I know. Did you like it? I hope you do. I know the ending was a little sappy, but all my ending are. Bye and thanks to those who reviewed! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone! 


End file.
